DE 10 2005 014 045 A1 describes a hand-guided grinder, which includes—on the underside of the housing—a grinding plate with suction holes for suctioning up dust. An abrasive disc in which holes that correspond with the suction holes have been punched is installed on the grinding plate. With the aid of a dust fan, the grinding dust produced during operation of the grinder is directed through the holes in the abrasive disc, and it is directed further via the holes in the grinding plate and via a blow-out connector on the housing and into a dust collection container, which has been installed on the blow-out connector. To empty the dust collection container, it is pulled off of the blow-out connector in the axial direction opposite to that in which it is installed. The dust collection container is typically sealed off from the surroundings via a sealing ring located on the blow-out connector. When the dust collection container is removed, the problem may occur that, due to the increased friction between the sealing ring and the dust collection container, a considerable resistance must be overcome in order to detach the dust collection container from the blow-out connector. Once the initial high resistance is overcome, the dust collection container is abruptly released.